The Ice World in Coney Island
by Wengyiyi
Summary: 由于饥荒哈利被狠心的姨夫一家扔在了森林，迷路等死的他遇上了一只白兔，在追踪的过程中跌落下树洞，从而来到了一个终年积雪的银白世界。 而对于被困在这个世界中的人来说，拯救他们的救世男孩已经到来…


标题：The Ice World in Coney Island

作者：衣满清泪

配对：SS/HP

级别：PG

类型：Fairy Tale/Romance

字数：32,000+

申明：

人物角色属于JK.R。

文章梗的提供来自Fehn，梗是属于她。

剩下的全部都属于我。

**来源：**

文章的梗来源于Fehn。以下是原梗内容：

103

提供人：Fehn  
梗：無魔法世界AU（但也許有另一種童話世界的魔法）。童話混雜串燒。母親早逝，父親成日出外砍柴，被繼母照三餐放養自行在森林覓食的男孩HP追著兔子來到了樹洞，掉下去以後到了一個白雪終年紛飛的世界，遇到了被冰雪王后拐走養在身邊失去了大部分記憶的蒼白少年…  
特别要求：希望能看到各種童話巧妙地混合於一文。無論遇到的是誰，HP都是比較年幼那個，年齡差大約四到六歲。  
雷点：人物典型化或者刻劃平板什麼的…雖說有WONDERLAND的一角但請_盡量_不要安排毛蟲角色（謝謝衣衣不經意提醒），我會怕。  
附加补充：掌握童話之所以為童話的關鍵，沒了。

**介绍**：

由于饥荒哈利被狠心的姨夫一家扔在了森林，迷路等死的他遇上了一只白兔，在追踪的过程中跌落下树洞，从而来到了一个终年积雪的银白世界。

而对于被困在这个世界中的人来说，拯救他们的救世男孩已经到来…

**警告：**

童话混杂串烧

**The Ice World in Coney Island**

In Seven Stories

**第一个故事****. ****公主和仙女**

现在，让我们来开始。当然在故事的最后你会比现在知道得更多：但是，开始吧。

很久很久以前，有一个王国建立在了极北的雪域地区，那里是最冷最冷的地方，终年都被一片白雪覆盖着，就连国王的城堡也是用冰雕刻而成的。统治着这个国家的皇族体内流淌着冰雪精灵的血液，所以他们不惧怕寒冷。而驾驭冰雪的能力也会顺着代系传到每一位登上王位的王子或公主身上。由于他们高贵的血统，在每一位小王子或小公主出生的时候，都会得到一位仙女的祝福。人们在这片冰雪世界里一代一代幸福地生活着。

"我太幸福了。"美丽的王后躺在床上倚靠在国王的怀中，她的双臂中抱着刚刚产下的他们的第三个孩子。

"她太美丽了。"国王伸出食指逗弄着小公主的脸，"就如同水中开放的洁白的水仙花，我们就叫她Narcissa吧。我美丽的小水仙花，愿将来你能统治好这个国家。"

一道憎恨的目光躲藏在帘幕的背后，紧接着就随咚咚的脚步声一同远去了。而这对沉浸在幸福中的爱人并没有发现。

小公主Narcissa出生后不久，在皇宫里举行了辉煌的洗礼仪式，并请来了仙女。她被包裹进了带有蕾丝边的白色连体睡衣中，外面盖着一条丝滑柔软的毯子。小公主安静地躺在她母亲的怀中，沉沉地睡着。她的两个姐姐，Bellatrix和Andromeda也穿着华丽地出席了庆典，她们一左一右地站在父亲的身边。

"Bella，你看到Cissy了吗，她好漂亮。"

"恩恩。"叫Bella的那个大一点的孩子不耐烦地回复道，扫了一眼她母亲手中抱着的东西迅速移开了目光。

"仙女，感谢你的前来，美丽的Cissy能得到你的祝福实在是太幸福了。"国王说着将仙女领到了王后的面前。

仙女伸出手放在了小公主的头上，"我以我的仙力赐予你…"

冰晶闪耀的大厅中立刻安静了下来，他们都想听到仙女赐予这位小公主怎样的礼物。但接下来却什么单词也没有从仙女的口中说出。大家伸长了脖子向前望去，仙女不可思议地盯着小公主半响说不出话来。

"真是个可怜的小家伙。"仙女爱怜地摸了摸小公主的脸，然后抬头望着国王和王后，"她将会遭受到城堡内血亲的囚禁。所以我以我的仙力帮助她—赐予一位王子，在你十八岁时。"仙女收回了手，飞走了。

国王和王后看着彼此，被这突如其来的境况吓坏了。他们心爱的女儿居然会遭到囚禁。国王立马下令拆除了城堡内所有的囚牢，他只求自己的小宝贝能平安无事。

日子一天天地过去，小公主无忧无虑地在王宫里长大，越发长得美丽动人。她有着一头迷人闪亮的铂金色的秀发，浅浅冰蓝色随时盛满温暖的双眸，高挑挺拔的身躯，纤细盈盈一握的腰肢。最重要的还是小公主的笑容，在这终年冰雪的世界里就如同一束阳光温暖了人心。

"Hi，Bella，你想要跟我一起去看Andromeda，她说她给我的生日做了一个草莓蛋糕。"

"不了，Cissy。"Bella说着拥抱了她的妹妹，并在其脸上吻了两下，"你知道我并不喜欢她那个平民丈夫，Tonks还是什么的。"

Narcissa转了转眼睛，"Bella—"

"OK，我知道了。不过我现在要去父亲那里学习。你自己在宫外玩得开心点。"Bella又叫住欲转身离去的Narcissa，"另外，十六岁生日快乐。"

"谢谢，Bella。"小公主高兴地奔跑向皇宫大门，她没有看到身后大姐变暗了的眼中闪烁着算计和恶毒，也没有听见那细小的嘟囔声。

_你也快了，再有两年你就也要滚出这城堡了。这个国家最终会是我一个人的，你们谁都别想夺走。_

小公主一直快乐健康地生活在宫中，就在大家都忘记了洗礼庆典上发生的那个预言的时候，在小公主十八岁的生日宴会上，仙女再次出现了。"是时候将她送走了，不能再晚了。"

王后的脸一下子惨白，她差一点就晕了过去。国王也没有好到哪去，他跌回了自己的宝座，颤颤巍巍地问，"我们能知道将她送到哪里去吗？"

仙女摇了摇头，"不可以，你们不能知道她要去的地方，否则预言还是会成真的。"但最终仙女不忍看到年迈的国王和王后伤心的泪水，她挥舞了一下魔法，一个年轻帅气，铂金发披肩的国王出现在他们的面前。

"那是一片富饶的土地，树木，溪流，小鸟，鱼虫，一切都比这里的冰冻世界更加有活力。你会得到幸福的。Narcissa，去和你的父母告别，我们需要启程了。"

Narcissa含着泪吻了吻国王和王后，然后被仙女带着飞走了。

别着急，你可以先将这个故事暂放到一边，因为接下来才开始我们真正要讲述的故事，但也和这个故事有着些许联系。那么就让我们来看看接下来的故事里都发生了什么。

**第二个故事****. ****面包屑和树洞**

这是一个普通的九月天，太阳早早起身挂在了天上。这已经是第一百九十三天了，雨水遗弃了这片土地，只剩下艳阳尽职尽责地工作着。春天播种下的麦子已经被烘烤得苍黄，终于忍受不住而耷拉下了脑袋，在落入泥土的一瞬也宣告了生命的结束。不，那里已经干涸成了一片龟裂的地表，根须裸露在外。清风拂过，沙土们撒着欢地奔腾舞跃。

一个肥硕的男人盯着土地看了片刻，终于还是咒骂了一声两手空空地向家里走去。

"又没有吃的？"一个尖如汽笛的声音响起。"我可怜的小Dudley又要饿瘦了。"说着拭去了眼角的泪水，爱怜地抚摸着名叫Dudley男孩身上的肥肉，却被男孩一把推开，大吼了一声，"我要吃饭！"

"宝贝，会有吃的的。"男人脱去外衣一屁股坐在单薄的木板凳上，小木凳咯吱地呻吟了两声之后没了声响。他眯起那双快要被肥肉侵蚀了的小眼睛环视了一圈屋内，然后叫来了他的妻子，"我们必须想出个办法，家里的吃的明显无法供应所有的人了。"

"邻居们难道真的也都没有了？"汽笛声不可置信地响起。

男人没有回答那个问题，而是露出了一个邪恶的笑容，"那个吃白饭的小子还在吧？"

在没人注意的角落，被黑暗掩盖着的一坨物体动了动。

"你想做什么？"虽然尽量压低了声音，但依旧刺耳。

"明天我会把他带到森林里…"声音小了下去。

"不能这样做。"汽笛声拉紧了，"Lily生产时死了，James又在砍柴时被狼咬死了。这个孩子只剩…"

"所以他死掉是不会有人担心的。"男声粗暴地打断了汽笛声，"难道你忍心看着他继续掠夺宝贝Dudley的食物？"

"**我要吃饭**！"比刚才更加不耐烦的声音怒吼了起来。

汽笛声呜咽了两声没有再继续反驳下去。

窸窸窣窣的声音再次在那个没有人注意的阴暗角落中响起。

人们憎恨的太阳依然升入天空，云朵洁白地飘在空中看不到一丝黑色的污染。

"懒男孩，提上你的篮子，我们今天要去森林里。"

被呵斥的男孩立刻从昨晚没人注意过的角落里爬起来。他裸露在破衣服外的胳膊仿佛只是骨头上面裹了一层皮，从衣服的破洞中可以看到肋骨一根根地向外凸起，而男孩的脸由于长期的营养不良而凹陷了进去，这就更显出了那双大大碧绿的眼睛，却也因从未吃饱的现状而变得有些浑浊。男孩什么也没说，静静地跟在男人的身后，空余出的那只手下意识地摸了摸裤子的口袋。

"Harry。"汽笛声在两人刚踏出门的一瞬响起，很难让人忽略那里面多出来的罕有的感情。

"是的，Petunia姨妈？"男孩乖巧地转过身。

"把你的午餐拿着。"Petunia像仍一个烫手的山芋一般将面包推进了男孩的怀中。

Harry紧紧地抱住了面包，笑了一下，"谢谢你，Petunia姨妈。"他正在犹豫怎样使用前一晚准备好的装在口袋里的东西，不过现在有了另一种选择。这个面包他可不打算拿来吃掉。

"快走。"男人没有叱责Petunia这种感性的行为，反正今天一过这个男孩就要彻底消失了，被饿死也好，被渴死也好，甚或是像他父亲那样被狼咬死叼走也好，只要不要再在他家继续争抢他的粮食就好。

"好了，男孩，你就在这里看看，能不能找到一些蘑菇，晚上回去好烧些汤喝。我去那片区域看看。"

"好的，Vernon姨父，我不会走远的。"男孩望着男人的背影回答，嘴角露出一个胜利的微笑。他将变小了的最后一点面包送进嘴里。他才没有那么蠢，被他们仍在森林里等死，他有一条面包屑铺成的回家的路。

看着太阳已经走到了另一边，Harry站起身准备顺着一路遗失的线索往家走。他欢快地看着自己掰碎了的小小的面包屑，那就如同夜空中的星星一样闪耀着，照着回家的路。

"啾啾—"

欢快的声音吸引了Harry的目光，他抬起了头，"不—"然后奋力向前扑了过去，成功地从那个喙下抢到了细小的面包屑，而这也是他能找到的最后的线索。

被抢了食物的鸟儿愤怒地狠狠地啄了Harry一下，然后扑扑翅膀飞走了，还不忘用爪子缠上他浓密的黑发使劲地拉扯一下。

Harry根本没有去在乎这些。他的线索断了，他迷路了，他真的被他们抛弃了，他回不了家了。沮丧的男孩靠着一棵树坐了下来，头埋在膝盖里小声啜泣起来。

不知过了多久，太阳的光芒终于不再刺眼，而是变成了温柔的橙黄色。Harry被脚边柔软的触觉唤醒，他抬起布满泪水的双眼，一只小白兔正在用爪子碰着他的脚踝。耳朵一扑一扑地，鼻子也一皱一皱地。Harry不由地伸出手抚摸那柔软又温暖的白色皮毛，但是兔子却跳到了一遍躲避了他的抚摸。

"你也在找家吗？你肯定也饿了，不过现在都没有青草了。我这里只剩下面包屑了，你要吃吗？"说着将攥在手中的线索散落在小白兔的面前。

小白兔瞅了瞅Harry伸出的手，然后向远处跑开了。

"等一等，小白兔，你要去哪里啊—"Harry想也没想就站起来追了过去，"等等我啊，小白兔，不要跑那么快—"

Harry一直追逐在小白兔的身后，跑了好久好久，向着森林更深处跑去。突然他看见小白兔在一个树的拐角处消失了。Harry跑得更快了，即使他已经很累了。

"咦，这是你的家吗？"Harry在树边跪了下来，那里有一个足够容纳一个孩子的树洞，但突然有一个推力在后面撞了他一下，整个身子就向着树洞底下飞了去。

"啊—"

那只消失了的白兔再次出现，收回了刚刚活动过的一条腿，站在洞边，露出了一个绝不可能在兔子脸上出现的微笑，然后一跃也跳进了树洞里。

**第三个故事****.****少年和魔镜**

Harry再次睁开绿眼睛，他不知道过了多久，也不知道身处何地。他抬起头望了望阳光射进来的地方，看见自己仿佛在一口井中，天空是那么遥远那么小，向上延伸的"井壁"边布满了粗大的树的根须。小男孩突然想起刚刚他追着一只兔子，然后…那么他根本就不是在一口井底而是一个树洞里。低头思考了片刻，Harry意识到也许抓住那些根须是可以爬出去的。

就在Harry准备起身去进行这个计划的时候，身旁的某些声响吸引了他的注意。这时他才第一次打量所处的环境。这是一间树底的小屋，有一扇紧锁着的门，一张什么也没有摆放的桌子和一把与其配套的椅子，墙面光洁什么装饰也没有。Harry绕到桌子的另一面，声音就是从那里传出来的。

"T…T…T…兔子。"Harry结巴了半天才终于把这个词说了出来。

声音的制造者正是刚刚他追逐的那只兔子。它正在努力地推动着一个装着蛋糕的盘子，最终在男孩的脚边停了下来。

Harry疑惑地蹲了下来，指了指诱人的蛋糕，"这是给我吃的吗？"然而没等对方回复就抓起蛋糕狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。他饿极了，而且他也从来没有吃过奶油蛋糕。

红眼兔子在一旁专注并带着一丝不屑盯着Harry，直到男孩满足地舔干净了手指上残留的任何奶油。然后它跳到一旁闪身向大门跑去，眼看就要撞在门上了却一下子消失了。

"兔子—"Harry紧跟着追了过去，发现紧锁着的大门下还有一个小门，好在多年的营养不良让他的身体刚好能通过这个小门。Harry想也没想就趴在地上向门的另一面爬去。

哦，天呐，这不是在开玩笑吧。他要在这里面寻找一只**白**兔！

屋子外面全然是另一片景象。目力所及的一切都被白雪覆盖了，不远处的河流也因结了厚厚的一层冰而失去了动感。

Harry不由自主地打了个寒战，想退回屋里顺着树根爬回地面。可当他转身的时候才发现小屋的门不知何时已经消失了，现在环顾四周就只有他一个人在。叹了口气，Harry开始在白雪皑皑中漫无目的地向前走去。

穿行在一片盖满了白雪的枞树林，Harry放慢了脚步。他最终停了下来，抬手将树枝上的雪拨掉，抚摸着针形的树叶，"白雪，枞树，要是再加上烤鹅、礼物和温暖的壁炉那就更好了。虽然从来没有过，但我还是非常憧憬这样的圣诞节。"喃喃自语的话语充满了期待却在这空寂中无人回应。Harry搓了搓因拨弄白雪而冻得有些僵硬发红的双手，裹紧了单薄的外衣，继续向着枞树林深处前进。

不知走了多久，太阳仿佛还在刚刚的位置没有移动过，之前在小屋里饱餐的蛋糕所提供的能量早已消失殆尽，他现在已精疲力竭了。突然间他发现了不远处有一座小屋，于是男孩加快了脚步向着希望走去。

当他来到小屋前才发现小屋被漆成了雪白色，难怪他刚刚在远处一直都未发现。只要再走四步登上台阶敲响那扇门，他现在饥寒交迫的状况就可以改善了。

就在Harry要执行自己计划的时候，他听见了从小屋的另一侧（不是他来的这一侧）传来了喘息声。在好奇心的驱使下，Harry放弃了原先的计划向声音处走去。

这是他从未想象过的一个画面：

一个肌肤苍白如雪的少年倚靠着树干坐在雪地上喘息着。他的头发是高贵的铂金色，他的眼睛是接近冰点的淡蓝色。

Harry觉得自己一定是遇到了一位从天而降的有了困难的天使，而他觉得自己应该尽量帮助他。

"Hi，你还好吗？"Harry没有靠得很近，他怕吓到那个稍微年长的天使。

天使少年似乎根本没有注意到这里还有另外一个人，他茫然又疑惑地抬起了头，"你是谁？"

"Harry。"Harry又走近了几步，"那么你叫什么呢？"

天使少年低头思索了一下，"Draco。"

"你看起来需要一些帮助，我能做些什么呢？"Harry已经走到了Draco的身边。

"我不知道。"Draco吃力地摇了摇头，"去找Severus。"

"什么？"

"我不知道。"Draco的声音升高了，"某天我醒来的时候大脑一片空白，我只知道我叫Draco，还有脑内有个声音不停地在喊着_去找__Severus_。"

"那么这个Severus是**谁**？又或者是**什么**？"

"我不知道。"Draco有些泄气，"我甚至连这个是人是物还是其他的什么一无所知！只是我想着既然让我去找那么至少要给我一些帮助吧，我祈求着然后就突然出现在了这里。"

Harry似乎更加坚信自己刚才关于"从天而降有了困难的天使"这个想法。"那么你住在哪里？也许我可以先把你送回家，然后和你一起去寻找这个Severus。"

"不。"铂金少年立刻开口否决了他，"我住在那里，除了一人，没人能进去。"

Harry顺着手指的方向，他的眼睛不由地睁大了。那是越过这片森林在遥远的另一边独独的一座塔楼，在城堡的边缘孤寂地立着。

_Draco__，__Draco__，你在里面吗？快开门让我进去。_

正当Draco还想说点什么的时候，这句话传到了他的耳朵里，瞬间少年的脸变得更加苍白，即使白雪与之相比也要相形见绌。

_无论是哪个神灵啊，就像刚刚帮助我的那样，让我再快点回去吧。_

心里默默地祈祷着，Draco转过身，"虽然你还这么小，但请一定要帮我找到Severus。"说完他的身体就呼地一下子消失了。

"等一等—"Harry伸出了手，但还不够快，未能抓住铂金少年的片缕衣衫。

"要喊滚到一边去喊，把清静—"

突如其来又戛然而止的怒吼声让Harry吓了一跳，他回头望去，之前想敲的木门已经开了，一个愤怒的男人呲牙裂嘴地站在门口。但在他话语还未说完时，剩下的字词就被惊讶堵了回去。

"先…先生。"Harry战战巍巍地说，"刚…刚才…"

"进来，男孩。"那位暴躁的先生打断了他的话，用了直接命令的语气。

Harry耸了耸肩，本来他就打算敲门进屋的，当他刚踏进温暖的小屋后还未来得及好好四下打量一下屋内的摆设就感到衣领被人揪了起来，顿时只能脚尖点地被拖着向前移动。可又在他要大喊大闹的时候这种力量停了下来，他被带到了里面一间，并被扔在了一面镜子面前。

"Mirror Mirror on the wall。看一下是不是这个男孩。"男人说完头也不回地走出了里间，留下了一脸茫然的Harry站在镜子前。

"等等，等等，你怎么可以就这样走了。解除了咒语却不留下来陪我说说话，你知不知道上次你让我说话已经是一个月以前了，这次你竟然又留下我孤单一个在这里自言自语，这样说话很无聊好吧…"

"Hey…Hello。"Harry终于找到了机会插话进去，"镜子先生，你好。"

"啊，男孩。"镜子被另一个非自己的声音吸引了过去。"可爱又善良的男孩，好久都没有人同我聊过天了，快来快来，让我告诉你一些故事。呀，不好意思，我太激动了，我应该先问你叫什么？"

"Harry。"Harry用手戳了戳镜子表面，"你会讲话。"

"住手，别随便乱摸，会痛的。"镜子的声音变尖了，"我当然会讲话，蠢男孩。我是一面魔镜，只要念了咒语我就能开口说话，并且会告诉你你想知道的一切。"

Harry嗖地一下将手缩了回来准备开口道歉，可魔镜却没有给他机会。"你知道吗？我还有一个哥哥，我和他一同住在城堡里，后来哥哥的主人将我送给了我现在这个主人，他对我一点都不好，从来都不过来和我聊天。而且这么冷的天也不在我的屋里放盆炭火，我每天晚上都冻得牙齿直打颤…"

"够了，要是你有牙齿可以打颤的话，那我也绝对会敲光它们，总好过在这房间里浪费木材。"刚刚阴郁的男低音再次响起，"确定下来了吗？是不是这个男孩？"

"什么男孩？"镜子先生显然还没有从刚刚的自我沉浸中回过神来。

"哦，你好好看看。"男人说着揪住了Harry的头发，"这乱得似鸟窝一般的头发，还有这绿得跟蛤蟆似的眼睛，就是年龄不对，这个家伙怎么看也才十岁出头。"

"我…马上就十四岁了。"可惜没有人理会Harry的话，就连那面多嘴的镜子先生也一样。

"我会问问哥哥。"几秒钟之后镜子先生再次开口了，可声音却与刚才截然不同，这时的镜子先生听起来稳重多了。"没错，就是他。那凌乱富有个性的浓密秀发，那双碧绿犹如翡翠般的双眸。他终于来了。"

"真的是他吗？"男人交叉起双臂思考着，"他看起来有些蠢，一点也不机灵。"

"食物，给他食物。"镜子先生命令道，"营养不良阻碍了他的脑袋。"

Harry感激地望着镜子，"谢谢你，镜子先生。我确实饿极了，不过你的声音怎么和刚才不一样了。"

"刚才那是我的哥哥，我们俩有心灵感应。"声音再度恢复到之前的稚气。

"太神奇了。"

"闭嘴！"男人愤怒地制止了一人一镜还想继续聊下去的欲望。"现在，你，男孩，去桌子旁坐下等着吃饭，然后睡一觉我们明早就出发。"

"什么？不—"Harry完全被那命令吓到了，他立刻回绝了，睁圆了眼睛回瞪着男人，这是他进屋以来第一次正面直视男人。男人有着干瘪蜡黄的肌肤，一头黑色的秀发垂在肩头并在发梢处打着惹人喜爱的小卷。他的眼睛，Harry看了进去，就如同漆黑的夜空一般冰冷淡漠又遥远有距离。

"我刚才答应别人要去做一件事情，不能食言。"

"哦？"男人艺术地扬起了眉毛，"是怎样的事呢？"

Harry低头仔细思考了一下，说不定这个男人，尤其是他的魔镜可以帮助自己呢。"我刚刚遇到了一个天使Draco，我需要帮他找到Severus，虽然我不知道这是什么，您听说过吗？"

男人露出一个邪恶的微笑，"不，完全没有一点头绪，不过如果你明天和我一起出发，到了目的地，也许有人会知道哦。"

Harry又思考了一阵然后说，"好吧，明早我和你一起去。"

"等等，你们两个不能丢下我一个孤单寂寞地守在这里，连个说话的人都没有。"魔镜抱怨地喊着。

"当然，你是对的，我还需要你的帮忙呢，当然会带着你一起去的。不过…"又是一个令人打颤的邪恶微笑，男人拿出了一把刀，"你太大了，我只需割下一小部分装在口袋里随身带着就好了。"

"不—"魔镜凄惨地喊了起来，"会流血的—，会无比疼痛的—"

"住嘴！"男人的第一刀已经割了下去，"你没有痛感的。"

"那也会落下残疾的。"

"等我回来会修补好你的。"男人割完了最后一刀，将那小块镜面随手装进了口袋里，然后转身看向Harry，"现在，去吃晚饭。"

Harry呆滞地点了点头，跟在男人身后走出了里间。他对这个命令还是非常乐意去遵从的，并且希望明天开始的旅途一切顺利，他能早日找到Severus，无论那究竟是什么东西。

**第四个故事****. ****小矮人和大灰狼**

Harry跟在男人的身后学着他的样子，有一下没一下地看看树根，有时甚至还细心地将雪刨开。虽然Harry完全不知道男人这样做的意图，但他也没什么好抱怨的。和这个男人在一起他能吃饱肚子，而且还能找到Severus，至于男人阴郁沉闷不喜言语这点他倒是已习惯完全可以忍耐。

"小子，快点，你已经落后了好一段路了。"

Harry翻了翻眼睛，这不怪他，只怪他一直以来的营养不良导致了身体在长时间运动下会吃不消，再加上男人个高腿长步子大，就更加造成了他追赶的困难。"我已经告诉你我的名字了，我十分不想再听见'男孩'、'小子'之类的称呼了。另外，我的年龄不小了。"

男人喷了喷鼻息以示否定。

"那么，我能否再次请教您，从昨天到现在为止我是在和谁交谈？"

"只有两个人，我想你称之我为'先生'是完全可以接受的。"

"好吧。"Harry耸耸肩表示自己放弃了争执，"如果你坚持的话，那么鉴于你的行为，我只好称呼你为'没有礼貌拒绝透露姓名的先生'。不过你说的也对，只有我们两个人的话，何必那么麻烦呢，我称呼你为'喂—'也是完全可以接受的，当然这肯定不是在叫我自己。"

男人咬牙瞪着Harry，他昨天是怎么从这双现在此刻正闪烁着戏谑的绿眸中看到迟钝和愚蠢的。男人几乎是一字一咬牙地说着，似乎要把每个字母都放在舌尖上狠狠嚼一遍才甘心。"S.N.A.P.E.！"

"太感谢了，**Snape**先生。"Harry故意加重了那个发音，然后又转回了轻快的语调，并跑跳着向前走去，"让我们再次出发吧。"

整个世界依旧是苍白的一片，两个人在这纯白的森林世界中已经行进了一个多月了。

这些日子以来，正常的饮食加上每天行走的运动，让Harry的身体几乎呈现出正常的十四岁男孩的样子。他的个子长高了一些，现在都越过了Snape的肩头。他的脸色也变成了正常的健康的粉红色。绿色的眼睛闪着淘气和欢乐，早没了刚来到这里的那种呆滞和悲伤。唯一没有什么改变的就是那头乱发和那张不怎么休息的嘴，似乎他对所有的东西都感到好奇想要探究一二。

Snape原本应该讨厌与人结伴而行的，但他似乎挺享受Harry的陪伴。那男孩的体内有一种天生的坚强和乐观能感染身边的人。虽然多数情况下都是男孩一人在自说自话，Snape很偶尔才会回答他好奇的问题，但Harry似乎并不怎么介意。只要他不一直纠缠着自己，Snape也不会介意身边出现的"嘈杂"的话语声，怎么说都要比死一样寂静的森林好得多。所以Snape也就无视了那有时撅起嘴的抱怨，或是抓住他衣袖的拖拽。

"你在做什么呢，Snape先生？"Harry看到男人皱着大鼻子四下嗅着。

"我们现在已经快走到这个国家的边缘了，而这种地方往往都是野兽和盗贼出没的地方。"Snape难得好心地停下来解释，"而我只是闻一闻附近是否有危险。"

"哈哈哈哈哈…"Harry笑着倒在了地上，打起滚来。"你是要告诉我，实际上你有一个狗鼻子吗？"

Snape的眼睛变暗了，他盯着男孩翻滚的身体直到其停下来，然后才上前没怎么用力地踢了男孩几脚，"永远不要嘲笑一个调香师的鼻子，虽然你难以想象他能分辨出比你多几百倍不同的气味。"

"你是认真的！"Harry抹去眼角大笑后留下的泪水，坐直了身体仰视看着Snape，自然在这之前他从未知道男人的职业。

"当然。"Snape骄傲地扬起一边眉毛，"例如此地至少一个小时前有人来过，而且不止一人，我到现在还能闻到他们衣服上皂角的气味。但要再久的时间气味散尽的话我也一样无能为力。"

Harry站起身拍了拍身上的积雪，"抱歉，我不知道。但你也只能闻到各种香料残留下的气息，这显然在之前我们走过的森林深处那种人迹罕至的地方毫无用处。"

"当然没用。"Snape狠狠拍了Harry的脑袋一下，"更多地是会运用到细致的观察以及头脑中的知识。例如现在，好好地看一下四周…"即使刚才被无意冒犯，但Snape此刻的心情看似不错，有耐心地给Harry教起了生存法则，可突然间他的脸色大变。

"快跑！"在Harry还未反应过来之前就被Snape拉着向前跑去。

"怎…怎么了，先生？"突如其来的变化让Harry说话时差点咬到了自己的舌头。

"那边那棵树下看到了新鲜的狼的粪便。"

Harry一边被拖拽着向前跑，一边扭头看向树下的新发现。虽然他根本就不认识那堆东西，但还是很好地明白了Snape的那句话。于是不再看身后，和Snape一起向远处跑去，他可不想像他父亲一样成为饿狼口中的食物。

"哎呦—"突然一声喊叫，Harry跌倒在地，显然他是被一根设置在这里的绳子绊倒的。这根绳子连带着拽响了隐藏着的铃铛，紧接着就有什么东西向两人扑了过来。

Snape将Harry抱在怀中想要一个翻身躲过袭击，但却失败了，那木质的笼子已经将两人罩了起来。

"对不起。"Harry低声道歉。

Snape什么也没说，他蹲下身将Harry左脚的鞋袜脱掉仔细地检查了一番，"并没有骨折，只是轻微的扭伤，没什么大问题。"

"谢…谢谢。"Harry不清楚Snape是怎样知道他刚刚被绳子绊倒的那一刹扭到了脚。"我们现在要怎么办呢？"

Snape还在仔细打量笼子的结构，试图找出出去的办法。雪地上从远处传来的咯吱咯吱的雪被踩在鞋底的声音吸引了他的注意。Snape放弃了检查工作，警惕地盯着声音的方向，"看来笼子的主人碰巧在附近。"

声音越来越近，连Harry都不觉紧张起来，他也不知道即将要面对的是什么。突然一个脑袋在距地面三英尺的上空从树的后方探了出来，观察了一下笼子紧接着又缩了回去。Harry和Snape惊讶地看了看彼此。如果他们刚刚没有看错的话，再加入刚刚那个人不是跪在雪地上的话，那么他就是一个…

哦，不是一个，而是二、三…一共七个身高三英尺左右的小矮人，他们的身上有着各式各样的东西。

他们走到笼子前围着站在那里，看样子并不想放两人出去，而在Harry想开口的时候他们却抢先了。

"我是老七，负责照料园圃。"胸前插着一朵花的小矮人说。

"我是老六，负责烹饪饮食。"第二个说话的小矮人，他的背后背着一把做饭用的大勺。

"我是老五，负责修理建造。"他的口袋里放着一把小锤子。

"我是老四，负责运送金矿。"一个迷你车轮正在说话的小矮人手中把玩着。

"我是老三，负责挖掘金矿。"在他的背上有一把掘地用的镐。

"我是老二，负责抵御危险。"这个小矮人边说着边把手放到了腰间别着的那把剑上。

"这是我们的哥哥。"剩余的六个人一起说道，不用再细作介绍，看他手中捧着的一本书就知道他一定是负责制定决策。

"你们是谁？为什么要到这里来？"Harry本来很乐意回答的，可是当一把剑从笼子的缝隙中伸进来抵着喉头他可就没那么高兴了，撅起了嘴不愿作答。"快说，你们是不是村子里的人派来的？"

这一个问题倒是让Harry迷惑起来，"村子？什么村子？"

带剑的小矮人仔细地观察了一下确定没有在那张脸上看到任何谎言的迹象，他扭头看了看最年长的小矮人，后者点了点头，于是他将剑收了回来。

"再往南走一段路有一个小村庄，那里有我们的家，原本我们都住在那里，生活得很幸福。后来有一天我们外出在森林中遇到了一个迷路的小女孩，于是就好心将她带回家抚养，可后来小女孩的父母带着村长找上了门，说我们诱拐绑架了他们的女儿。于是村长在全村人投票之后，做出了将我们七个流放到森林中的决定。后来我们才知道这不过是他们嫌弃我们矮小又丑陋，预谋将我们赶出村子的计划罢了。所以我们发誓，但凡遇到村子里的人，一个都不会放过。"刚刚一直没有开口的最年长的小矮人代表全体讲述了他们的故事。

Harry没想到会听到这样一个故事，立刻就对这几个小矮人产生了同情，虽然他们现在把他俩关在笼子里而且一点也没有想放走他们的意思。可就在Harry想要开口说点什么的时候耳边传来了Snape的喷鼻声，"可这并不能否认你们既丑又小的事实啊。"

"你是想叫我们丑陋的小矮人吗？"年长者的声音压着愤怒。

"我只是说出了事实，当然也是你们所知的事实。"Snape不管不顾地继续说着。

"Filius，我能把他们当做花圃的肥料吗？"

"Filius，我能把他们放进锅中给大家做道菜吗？"

"Filius，我能把他们埋在金矿小山里吗？"

Snape的那句话一落，大家就高声吵闹了起来，最年长的名叫Filius的小矮人低头沉思了片刻。最后他将大家召集到一起围了个圈低声讨论了起来，而Harry在这时才大喊出自己刚刚一直想说的那句"我对你们的遭遇感到遗憾"却也于事无补了。

十几分钟过去了，他们的讨论也终于有了结果，Harry本想再说上几句却在他们众人的下一个动作中失声了。

"现在你高兴了，刚才少说那一句话就不会是现在这个样子了！"Harry微微带着怒气抱怨着。

Snape皱了皱眉，"至少我的那句话将我们从笼子中解救了出来，这难道不是原本的目的吗？"

"哈，那还真是要感谢您呐，Snape先生。"Harry用偷学来的讽刺语气说道。"和现在这样相比，我倒宁可被关在笼子里，至少那样我的双脚还能挨得着地面。"说完Harry晃动了一下给了身旁的Snape一脚，而Snape在这突然的外力作用下也开始晃动。

他们俩现在倒是逃离了笼子的束缚，不过却被绑住了双手吊在了树上，这样简直是更加的痛苦。

"不，如果你向下望的话，你会想要感激我的举措让我们陷入了如此境地，而不是去回味着笼子里的时光多么美好。"Snape一字一句地示意话中的含义。

Harry低头看去，不由地倒抽了一口冷气。在他们俩被吊起来的正下方此刻徘徊着一头饥饿的狼，想必应该是他们之前想要躲避的留下了新鲜粪便的那只。它张着大嘴吐着长长的粗糙的红舌头，口水顺着嘴角滴淌在了洁白的雪地上，多毛的爪子在那片区域中踩出了众多来回踱步测量距离的大大的爪印。突然大灰狼向上一跃，Harry心惊地用尽全身力气将腿尽量地往高抬。其实他们被吊起的高度凭大灰狼的跳跃力根本就够不到，可是Harry还是会担心地缩起脚。反观Snape，他正娱乐地晃动着身体愉快地欣赏着大灰狼的徒劳无用和Harry的多此一举。

"嗷—"一声叫喊过后，大灰狼倒在了雪地中一动不动。接着Harry就感到绑着自己的绳子突然断了，他被重重地摔在了地上。两秒钟过后，Snape也摔在了他的身旁。揉着疼痛的屁股Harry站起身环顾四周，试图弄清楚发生了什么。

这时一个满头红发的年轻人向他们走来，他的背上背着一副弓箭。"你们没有受伤吧？顺便说一下我是Bill Weasley，村里的猎手。"

Harry摇了摇头，看了看Snape，后者显然也完好无损。"谢谢你救了我们。我是Harry Potter，这是Snape先生。"

Bill对着两人点了点头，小心翼翼地走到大灰狼的身边检查了一下。

"他死了吗？"Harry好奇地问。

"不，我只是给它射了麻醉箭，够它昏睡上半天的了。"

Harry也大胆地向大灰狼走进了几步，本想狠狠地踢一踢它，但最终害怕它被踢醒而放弃了，"为什么不杀了它而只是麻醉它？"

Bill看出Harry充满了好奇之心，而另一个黑发无表情的男人却根本不想开口说话，于是他转向了Harry，"因为处决它是全体村民的权利。它吃掉了村子里很多的人，也包括我的小妹妹Ginny。那天她穿着最喜爱的带着一个大大兜帽的红色披风来森林里采蘑菇，之后就再也没有回来了，我们只找到了染着血迹被遗弃了的红色披风。我和村上的其他几个猎人每天都会来森林里，就是为了早日能够抓到它，让村子里的人不再这样担惊受怕地生活。"

"那村里会怎么处决它呢？"Harry非常想知道这只刚刚差点吃掉自己或让自己惊吓了那么久的大灰狼的下场。

"我们会将它的肚子剖开，然后家中有人被吃掉的死者亲属就会在它的肚子里放一块石头，最后我们会再将它的肚子缝起来，把它放回森里。"

"哈哈，太棒的处决了。"Harry不禁拍起了手。"这样一来，它还以为自己饱饱地大餐了一顿呢。说不定还一个不小心身体太沉跌到井底被雪覆盖再也上不来了。"

Bill狡猾地一笑，"希望最好是这样，这只野兽害死了太多的人，它活该这样的下场。"

显然这场欢乐的对话让Harry很开心，他还想继续说下去，可另一个人却没给他这样的机会。因为Harry的谈话对象突然间直挺挺地倒在了雪地上，而那人倒下之后他的对面正站着Snape，后者的手中拿着一块石头。

"你做了什么？"Harry一开始惊讶地长大了嘴巴，张张合合，半响都没发出声音，最后终于控制住叫喊了出来。

"托你的智慧，你告诉了他我们的名字。"Snape高声吼着。

"这又有什么关系！"Harry也不甘示弱地吼了回去。

"有什么关系！有什么关系！你个白痴男孩。"Snape烦躁地扒了扒头发，"我们甚至都还未走出这片冰雪世界呢！"

Harry更加气愤了，他瞪圆了碧绿的双眸死死地盯着Snape，"我根本就什么都不知道，你什么都没有告诉过我！"

Snape用手捏了捏鼻梁，试图让自己再次冷静下来，既然这个猎人说他们一同出来的有好几个人，那么…"就让我们快点离开这该死的鬼地方重新上路吧。"

Harry的眼睛从之前的愤怒转变为惊讶，接着又布满了全然的怒火，"你居然就想这样离开，在你**杀**了这个刚刚**救**了你的人的时候！"

Snape喷了喷鼻息，"我没有杀他，只是把他打晕了。"

"啊？"Harry突然不知再说什么，他的脸颊被羞愧的红色渲染了，接着他再次倔强起来，"那么我们也不能放任他这样留在这里，这可恶的大灰狼是他好不容易才抓到的，而且万一大灰狼比他醒得早，会吃掉他的。"

"好吧好吧。"Snape耸耸肩退让了一步，他走向刚刚两人挣脱出来的一堆绳子，"过来帮忙，我们把狼绑在大树上，等会他醒了一样也没有丢失猎物。"

Harry用力打紧最后一个节，再三检查过后才完全放心下来，这只大灰狼是不可能挣脱溜掉的。最后不再顾虑的Harry终于狠狠地踹了它一脚，以报自己刚刚的仇。他的这一动作为自己赢得了Snape的一声窃笑。

"那他怎么办，什么时候会醒？"Harry依旧有些不放心倒在雪地中的红发猎人。

Snape轻轻哼了一声，"我下手不重，他应该再过半个小时就会醒。再说同他一起出行的还有别的猎人，那些猎人同伴是会找到他的。让我们继续上路吧，还要小心避开可能遇到的任何人。"

Harry什么也没问，只是跟在Snape的身后离开了这片森林。

**第五个故事****. ****白胡子老爷爷和他的兔子**

"快看，绿地！"Harry惊讶地喊了一声，然后飞快地奔了过去。Snape在后面依旧按着之前的速度走着，停在了雪白和青绿非常明显的交界处，有些好笑地看着男孩欢快奔跑的身影，没有呵斥让他停下这愚蠢的动作。因为Snape在心底用没有人能听到的声音对自己承认，曾几何时他的国家也是这样郁郁葱葱绿茵满地，而他这时才意识到自己是多么地想念绿色，即使他根本就不属于户外类型这种人。

Harry忘我地奔跑着，他脱掉了厚重御寒的棉衣，尽情地享受着阳光照在身上的温暖。在他来到这个世界以前的那个世界，只有干裂的地表和枯黄的草树，而来到这里之后，遍布眼前的除了白雪就只剩下白雪了。现在他终于再次看到多年未见过的繁盛的自然，那种喜悦之情是无法用言语形容的。

Harry跟在Snape的身旁，他迈着轻松的步伐，嘴里哼着愉快的曲子。Snape的心情也在看到久违的绿色森林之后一直保持着愉悦，因此他没有阻止在耳边一直响起的"噪音"。

然而这种状况在持续了一刻钟过后就慢慢地转向了完全相反的一面。Harry显然也感受到了，他用眼角瞅着身旁烦躁不安的年长者，最终在再三地反复观察了周围之后，他停下了脚步，拉扯着同行人的衣袖让其停下来，不假思索地说出了自己的判断，"先生，你迷路了。"

Snape挑高了眉毛低头看着说话的人，他脸上的表情丰富极了，"这又不是在我自己的国家，你怎么敢指望我我会记下这里每棵树的位置！它们又不是我家门前的那片枞树，每一棵都毫无自己的特性，真是让人无法忍受地难以分辨！"

Harry耸了耸肩，和这个人一个多月的相处下来，早让他学会了不要太过在意这个人过度敏感的爆发。实际上这句话的潜台词就是"这种现象的出现是完全正常的"，再深究的话那便会是一句"我是迷路了，但我绝不会承认！"

放过了这个话题，Harry问："那我们现在该怎么办呢？"

Snape没有答话，Harry也知道要是那个男人知道该怎么办的话他们也不会落得如此境地。有一下没一下地将脚下的石子踢进小溪中，随着那叮咚的入水声，Harry望着平如镜面的溪面荡起一圈圈的涟漪，逐个逐个扩散到远方，最终消失不见。等等，镜面？Harry突然间兴奋地转身拉扯着Snape的衣服，手已经伸进了另一个人的口袋中。

"你在做什么？"Snape的动作十分迅速，他将男孩的手从自己的衣兜中捏了出来，怒目而视。

"哎呦哎呦，快放手。"Harry甩了甩被捏红了的右手，"我想到了一个办法，我们可以问问魔镜啊，它不是可以告诉我们想知道的一切吗？"

Snape这时心里无比谴责自己怎么没有想到这个主意，毕竟他还是魔镜的主人呢，而这确实也是一个非常棒的想法。用眼角小心翼翼又不被人觉察地注视了一下那只红通通的小手，也许自己刚才的反应太过激烈了，不过那小子的手疼上一阵后是不会有什么问题的。于是Snape不再关注这件事，自然也没有道歉的打算。他从口袋中掏出了那面临走时切割下的魔镜，或许，是魔镜片更为准确一些。

"Mirror Mirror on the wall。"

一片寂静，什么也没有发生。

"Mirror Mirror on the wall。"

还是什么都没有发生，仿佛当时的切割正好切断了那根不存在的神经。Snape用劲甩了甩手中的镜子，"你这个蠢镜子，快点说话，别装死，平时的话那么多。"

Harry目瞪口呆地看着Snape有些夸张的动作，"先…先生。"他有些犹豫地想要制止男人的动作。"或许，我们应该试试Mirror Mirror in the hand。"他总觉得那句咒语与当下的情景完全不符，念起来十分别扭。

"Bingo，聪明的男孩。"魔镜突然开口，"快…快停下，甩得我头晕都要吐了。"

"啪—"地一声，Snape愤怒地将魔镜片用力地摔在了地上。

"哎呀，屁股好痛啊。这么重地摔下来是会死的啊，你这个谋杀嫌疑犯。"魔镜大声地抗议着，如果可以相信它现在一定是咧着嘴呲着牙。

Harry成功地让另一个人时常展示的假笑出现在自己的脸上，他弯腰捡起那片魔镜，"镜子先生，我迷路了，能否告诉我接下来应该往哪个方向走吗？"他非常注意主语的正确性。

"这个不急。"魔镜慢悠悠地说道，"我等一下再回答你。我都又有一个多月没说话了，让我先透透气，如果能有杯水就更好了，感觉我等会会说到口渴呢。你们两个真没良心，完完全全地忘记了我的存在，我独自呆在那狭小又黑暗的地方是多么孤单寂寞啊，连个…"

突然Harry手中的镜片被夺走了，刚刚凄凄哀哀的抱怨声此时也变成闷闷的了。Snape将魔镜塞回口袋，并小声咒骂了句，"该死的话痨的魔镜，就知道不能指望它。"

"那我们现在怎么做呢？也许可以听它唠叨完，这在得到答案这个奖励下是十分诱人的。"如果得不到帮助事情又会回到刚刚的起点，"要是你不乐意，我一个人听好了，你可以去其他地方转转，等它唠叨完了我去叫你回来。"

Snape不可思议地看着男孩，他是有多蠢才会乐意一个人留在从未来过的危险未知的森林里啊！而且他认为自己会将他这个没有丝毫野外生存经验的男孩置于视野之外？

"迷了路的男孩。"

突然一个轻柔的声音在空中响起，Harry感到左脸颊被什么毛茸茸的东西轻轻地扫过，但当他向左看的时候，除了空气什么都没有。下意识地Harry有些害怕地靠近了Snape，紧紧地抓住了那个人的手。

又是一下轻轻的碰触，这回是他的右前臂，时间比刚刚更久了一点，因此他确定自己看到了姜黄色的多毛的长长的什么东西，但立刻就散做了一团雾气接着就飘散了。

"向南走，一直向南走。"

"你是谁？"Harry不由地手中的力道又加重了些。

"快走吧，拯救世界的男孩。"

Harry还未来得及再问什么，就被Snape牵着手拉走了，"你不会想看到它的。"

男孩知道见多识广的Snape一定知道那是什么，而他同样也知道男人是不会告诉他的。因此Harry只是回头看了一眼，突然看到空气中闪亮着两个什么东西正远远地盯着他，不由自主地哆嗦了一下，转回头不敢再向后看。虽然已经渐渐地远离了刚刚那片"危险"区域，但Harry依然将手放在了Snape的手中没有抽回来的打算，他感到这样很好。

只顾想着自己感受的男孩正好顾略了一个事实：男人也同样没有打算松手。

当城堡出现在眼前的时候，Harry的眼睛瞪圆了，嘴也大大地张开了，之前他从未见过任何一座城堡，更别说现在正被带领着往城堡的中心走去。

敲响了那扇门之后，带他们来的士兵就退下了，只留下了Harry和Snape两人等待着。

咯吱一声，漆了白漆的沉重木门从里面打开了，Snape拉着Harry迈进去，当门再次关上的时候，Harry才看到给他们开门的…人？

"兔子！"Harry兴奋地呼叫了一声，跑过去准备给那只兔子一个拥抱。虽然此时这只兔子穿着白衬衫黑西装还戴着一顶黑色的礼帽，但那双红眼睛让他一下子就认出了这就是引他跌下树洞给他蛋糕把他送进这个世界的那只兔子。

兔子蹦跶了两下躲过了Harry的热情拥抱，"别叫我兔子，我有名字，Vol…"

"Tom，客人来了吗？"随着声音从里间走出来一个老爷爷，他雪白色的胡子都要拖到了地上，并且几乎和头发混为一体。Harry仔细看发现居然还有几缕白胡子被编成了可爱的麻花辫。

兔子愤怒的看着刚进来的人，"别叫我那个名字，我的名字是Voldemort！"

"原来兔子的名字是Tom啊。"Harry自动忽略了那个有些长他记不住的名字。

Tom回头给了Harry狠狠地一眼，这令Harry一个冷颤欲躲到Snape的身后，可当他看清Tom脸上的表情时哈哈大笑了起来。那只兔子眼神虽然凶狠，同时也呲出了自己啃白菜和萝卜的牙齿，但是当那些和它那鼻子随天性不停的抽动组合在一起时也相当的滑稽了。

"不准叫我Tom，不准叫我兔子，你才是只兔子呢！"

Harry由于笑得太厉害了根本没有听到对方说了什么。

"你给我安分点！"

一声熟悉的怒吼吸引了Harry的目光，他望向Snape，男人正紧紧抓着口袋，那里面的什么东西正在翻动。Harry突然走过去一把抱住Snape的胳膊，"Mirror Mirror in the pocket。"边说边将手伸进去拿出了魔镜。

当魔镜一脱离布料的遮盖，人们就听见它一阵哈哈大笑。

"Hello，little Tom。"

Tom的眼神更凶了，他直奔过来想用爪子抓Harry手中的镜片，但Harry这次终于躲到了Snape的身后，不给那只兔子任何机会。

"你知道这只**兔子****Tom**？"Harry发现这只兔子十分有意思，不免在那个称呼上又加重了些语气。

"哈哈哈哈哈…"魔镜又爆发出一阵大笑。其实不需要Harry追问，这只多嘴的魔镜也会讲出来。

"Tom曾经是一个非常聪明非常帅气非常迷人但又古怪的男孩，在他十八岁的那年遇到了同样有才气又成熟的Gellert Grindelwald，两个人聊得非常投机。哦，这位Gellert先生就是眼前这位白胡子老爷爷Albus Dumbledore的爱人。有一天，在Tom和Gellert聊得正起劲的时候，在一旁酿制魔药的Albus的坩埚发生了爆炸，**刚好**淋在了Tom的身上，从那以后Tom就变成了一只兔子。"

Harry惊讶地看着白胡子老爷爷Albus，又看看他的兔子Tom。"没有魔法可以抵消让他变回来吗？"他突然间觉得对那只兔子，哦不，对Tom有些抱歉了！

"当然有。"魔镜欢快地继续讲下去，这么多人听它说话绝对不是常有的事情，"只是又十分恰巧的，当解药每次在快做好的时候都会发生一些小小的意外。"

"好了，故事讲完了，该说正事了。"Snape毫不留情地从Harry的手中没收了魔镜装进衣兜里，当然这也是在他自己的好奇心全然被满足了之后。

"Tom，还有十分钟，解药的火需要调到三成热哦。"白胡子老爷爷十分欢快地看着他的兔子。

Tom在临走之前给了屋里每个人—也包括口袋里的魔镜，当然它得到的是最严厉的一记瞪视。

"先生，那真的是小小的意外吗？"Harry在好奇心的驱使下追问。

"请叫我Albus就好了。"他眨着狡黠的蓝眼睛，"当然都只是**意外**。"

Harry笑了起来，看来那个Tom还有一段日子的兔子要做了，所以情人间的嫉妒什么真的很恐怖。

"过来坐吧，我的男孩，可以尝尝我最爱的饼干和糖果。"Albus指了指自己对面的沙发。"当然，还有你，Severus，再次见到你真高兴。"

"我也很高兴再次见到你，Albus。"Snape说着走到沙发前坐下，留着一个傻掉了的Harry站在那里半天没有任何动作。

"Severus？！"终于还是反应过来了，"你居然就是Severus，该死的，你居然一直都在耍着我玩。"

"我告诉过你，等到了我要去的地方自然有人会知道Severus，而我没有欺骗你。"Severus得意地假笑着看着Harry。

"该死的，诅咒你。"

"成熟点，男孩，如果你想帮助Draco的话，就乖乖过来坐下。"

"我已经帮完了，找到Severus，就是这样，这就是我要做的。"Harry站在那里没动，双手在胸前交叉。

Severus故意提高了声调，"那你就不想知道发生了什么，为什么你会被带到这里来吗？为什么魔镜会说你就是那个男孩？为什么在森林里会被称为拯救世界的男孩？"

该死的，再次诅咒他。Harry在心里又咒骂了一遍，这个男人确实知道如何挑起他的好奇心。还没完全气消的男孩走过去重重地坐在沙发上，那力道让坐在旁边的Severus弹了两下。

"你都知道些什么呢，Severus？"Albus先开始发问了。

"事情发生的那天我正好不在城堡里。因为再有一个周就是Draco的婚礼，所以我便去森林里寻找原料，想配制出一瓶全新的香水送给他作为新婚礼物。"Severus陷入了回忆中，"我在森林中走着，突然间周围所有的青绿全都散去，天空中开始降下硕大的雪花，不一会所有的青草所有的树木都附上了厚厚的一层雪，刺骨的冷风开始吹拂着这个国家，仿佛冬天突然降临。就当我准备赶回城堡的时候，曾挂在我城堡卧室墙上的那面镜子突然出现在我的身边，它告诉我城堡发生了变故，我必须躲藏起来，直到遇到一个头发蓬乱绿眼的十四岁男孩，然后带着他来找你，你能给我们解决的办法。"说完Severus指了指身旁的Harry。

Albus笑着点了点头，他看着一脸茫然的Harry，"你一定现在还非常迷惑，那么就让我来简单地向你介绍一下吧。"

Harry有些感激地对着Albus点了点头，等待着疑惑地解答。

"你所到达的那个地方并不是她现在的这个样子，那是一个富饶繁盛的国家，统治着这片土地的国王名叫Lucius，他的妻子是Narcissa，他们有一个王子叫Draco。他们将这个国家治理得非常好，人们每天都衣食富足载歌载舞。Narcissa王后是来自于极北的雪域地区的小公主，而她的姐姐Bellatrix正是那个国家的统治者，被人称作冰雪王后，她的国家是一片雪白，正如同你之前看到的这里一样。"Albus不紧不慢地呷了一口手中的茶才继续讲到，"故事开始于Draco王子的这场婚礼，Narcissa邀请来了远在北边的姐姐。而Bellatrix却是个妒忌心非常重的人，她讨厌别人过得比她幸福，尤其是她那个从小得宠的妹妹。于是她在城堡做客之际，用自己冰封的力量将Lucius和Narcissa关在了水晶球中，除了她没有人能把他们解放出来。而Draco王子被他冰冻住了大量的记忆囚禁在城堡中，她当然不能杀他，否则一旦支撑着这个国家的血脉就此倒下的话，整个国家就会灭亡。Bellatrix想要的只是她妹妹的痛苦，所以她夺走了她的幸福，她的国家，并让她眼睁睁地看着。"

Harry惊讶地听着，他不敢相信居然有人会这么坏，折磨自己的妹妹。接着他想到了自己的姨妈一家，他们也同样是丢弃了同是血缘关系的自己，然后迅速又将这个想法甩出了大脑。"那Severus呢？"

"Severus是前国王—也就是Lucius的父亲的养子。"一旁的Severus听到有人介绍自己不自在地扭了扭身体，但Albus根本没有在乎继续说下去，"他和Lucius从小的关系都非常好，而且他有着非同凡常的天赋。我想他应当有提过自己是个调香师，不止这样，他是个十分有天赋的调香师，同时他还有一些魔力，在他的香水中他加进去了各种各样不同的魔咒，让香味保留的时间更长久的同时也达到不同的功效或是祝福。所以Bellatrix一直都在寻找他，想让他为自己调制一瓶特殊的香水。虽然也许她未见过Severus，但绝对听过Severus Snape的名字。"

"现在我知道为什么你在那个国家不能让自己的名字暴露出去了。"Harry带着敬意转头望向身旁的Severus，那个男人的脸上令人不可置信地染上了淡淡的一点红晕，然后他将男人从这种尴尬中解救了出来，"那么Severus说是魔镜让他等我然后来找你，怎么会？或是怎么解救国王王后还有王子？"

Albus笑了笑，白色的胡子在他的嘴角颤抖着，"这就是这个奇妙的世界，当然是我让Tom把你带过来的。至于要怎么做，Harry，只有爱的力量才能打倒邪恶的冰雪王后的嫉妒之心，记住，只有爱的力量。"

Harry听得半懂不懂，好似明白却又什么都没明白。一直静静坐在他身旁的Severus替他问出了疑惑，"那么具体接下来要怎么做呢？我相信魔镜让我们找你来不是为了得到这种空虚的办法的。"

"当然，当然。"Albus往嘴里丢进一块气味十分怪异的糖果，"你一定还记着Pansy公主吧。"

Snape点了点头，"Draco的未婚妻，我离开城堡的时候她已经到达了那里，是由她的哥哥Parkinson国王护送过来的。我也只是匆匆见过一面。"

"正如我刚才所说的，Bellatrix的妒忌心非常强，她无比憎恨别人的幸福，在她冰冻了Draco的记忆之后就剥去了Pansy华丽的衣裳和高贵的身份，将可怜的女孩送到了很远的一个城市，而她的哥哥也被她用魔法诅咒了。你需要找到Pansy公主和Parkinson国王，只有Pansy公主的爱才能解除Draco被冰冻住的记忆。"

"那么国王和王后呢？"Harry听到Draco有救了心里十分开心。

"孩子，记住，用爱的力量，只有爱才能解除冰雪王后的冰冻力量，才能解救这个国家。用你心中爱的力量。"Albus说着温柔地将手放在Harry的胸前心脏的位置，"你们今晚就在这里休息吧，明天之后还有很长的一段路要赶。"

"Severus，Draco他们会得救的吧？"Harry躺在小床上，窗外的夜色中有着无数的星星眨着眼睛。

"会的。"身旁另一个声音响起。

"而那个时候，我是不是就要回去了呢。"小声的无奈又带着不舍。

许久之后，另一个声音也同样小声地响起，带着从未有过的温柔，但之前说话的人已经沉沉进入了梦乡没有听到，"你可以选择留下来，只要你愿意。"

**第六个故事****. ****野天鹅和女仆**

"Severus。"Harry叫住走在他身前的男人。

"干什么？"Severus并没有停下来回头，一边继续前进一边并不怎么热心地回答，"如果你能好心的叫我Snape先生会更好。"

"不。"Harry干脆果断地拒绝了这个提议，"Severus这个名字会让我时刻记住你是怎么耍了我的！"

Severus耸了耸肩，回头给了男孩一个呲牙的假笑。

"Severus，你有问Albus，我们应该向哪个方向走吗？那个Pansy公主到底被送去了哪里？"

Severus的假笑僵硬在了脸上，昨晚躺在床上一直都徘徊着睡前男孩的那句话。如果诚实的话，他就会对自己说这一段时间以来他非常喜欢男孩的陪伴，耳边时不时响起的适度噪音，每天都欢乐快活的年轻身影，偶尔孩子气地拖拽衣袖，还有那么几次依赖性的肢体碰触。这一切感觉都是那么得好。所以一直在想着Harry那句话的Severus昨夜根本就没有休息好，这就导致了他今早并不怎么在状况，而以他对Albus的了解，那个老家伙绝对是意识到了这点却故意不做提醒，更不用提早起后他们根本就没有看到白胡子老爷爷的身影，所以即使想到了也无法解疑。

"再次迷路的男孩。"

和上次一样轻柔的声音在空中响起，Harry绷紧了身体靠近Severus，对方却拍了拍他的肩膀示意并没有什么危险。

"你为什么不显现出自己呢？"Harry的声音有些紧，虽然Severus的动作让他稍稍安心了一点，但一个不明物体在自己的身边总让他感到不安。

接着Harry看到了一团白色的雾气围绕在自己和Severus的四周，渐渐聚拢在一起，在那飘渺的雾气中慢慢地出现了两颗蓝绿色闪着光亮的珠子一般的东西，Harry立刻有了和那天同样被盯视的感觉。逐渐地在珠子四周的雾气开始构出一张脸的图形，再缓缓地是身体和四肢，最后Harry终于知道一开始碰触到自己的是什么了，那是一条不停摆动的尾巴。

当这个神秘人物完全显形的时候，Harry不再感到害怕，而是好奇和怪异。它并未像它的同类那样踮起四足踩着肉垫翘起尾巴高傲又无声地走在地上，相反它则是漂浮在半空中，半趴着，两只前足交叠在一起刚好支撑起头部的重量，尾巴不停地在空中摇动，它的这个样子就好像正躺在什么无形的大床上一样。让Harry感到最为怪异的不是它的姿势，不是它将自己控制在实体与雾气间的不停转换，而是它脸上的表情。

"它为什么要那样笑呢？"

"因为它是只柴郡猫。"

那个诡异的嘴角都咧到了耳根的笑容更深了，"你好，爱迷路的拯救世界的男孩，你可以称呼我为万事通Hermione。"

"你好，Hermione。"Harry看着那在运动中微微晃动的长长的姜黄色的毛，他觉得那手感一定非常不错，于是伸出了手准备抚摸，可继而他感觉到的只有空气。

"告诉我，迷路的男孩想去哪里呢？"

Harry猛地转向后方，那只柴郡猫这时正在他的后面，只显现出了一颗脑袋，并欢乐地顺时针转着圈。"我需要去寻找Pansy公主。"

"Pansy Parkinson，那个聪明美丽又可怜的公主。"

这回的声音是在Harry的右侧响起，那根多毛的尾巴随着柴郡猫身体的移动轻轻地刷过他的后颈，这让他颤抖了一下并起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

"也许你可以告诉我们她在哪里，鉴于你叫自己万事通。"从柴郡猫出现到现在一直都未说话只是站在一旁观看的Severus终于开口了。

"啊，Severus，我非常喜欢你发明的那种能使恋人感受到更加幸福的香水。"

"谢谢。"

柴郡猫这时完全倒立过来，头冲下，尾巴空空地翘向上方，就好像那里有着一个隐形的夹子将其夹在了一根绳子上似的，身体便在那个力量下随意地前后摆动着。"这将会是一段漫长的旅途，你们一直向西走，直到看见一幢白色的房子，那里住着一个男人和四个女人时便到了目的地。"

"谢谢，Hermione。"Harry说着也露出了一个大大的嘴角咧到耳根的笑容。

"祝你们好运。"柴郡猫像来的时候一样，渐渐散做一团雾气，围着Harry和Severus两人漂浮了一阵最终淡淡散开了。

"我们快走吧，去找到Pansy公主，然后解救出Draco。"

Harry拉起Severus的手向西边奔去，Severus一开始踉跄了一下，紧接着就跟上了Harry的脚步，也许这个乐观向上的男孩真的有拯救他的国家的某种力量。

当白色的房子出现在两个人面前的时候，这距他们告别Albus已经又过了两个月的时间了。这真的是一个遥远的国家，Severus也许从未知道她的存在，更不用说曾经来过了。

Harry和Severus偷偷地躲在一棵树后面观察着这幢房子，突然白色的门打开了，从里面走出来了四个人，一个矮肥的男人穿着得体的西装，挽着他手臂的是一个高挑的妇女，最吸引人眼球的便是那顶她戴在脑袋上插了一根长长的羽毛的大帽子。最后走出门的是两个女孩，她们其中的一个继承了父亲的身型和母亲的身高，而另一个继承了父亲的身高和母亲的身型。她们的身上都穿着有非常多鲜亮饰品装饰的美丽的裙子，边说边笑地跟在父母的身后离开了家向远处走去。

"她们俩当中哪个是Pansy公主？"

"我也不知道。"Severus回给了Harry一个否定。"柴郡猫说这里住着四个女人，也许我们可以悄悄地从窗户往里望望，看看高贵的公主是否在里面藏起来保护着。"

于是两个人蹑手蹑脚地向房子的后面走去，那里有一扇可以看到厨房的窗户，他们俩一人一边探了个脑袋向里面望去。

一个皮肤棕黑又粗糙的女孩穿着一件灰色的打着补丁的破旧衣服，她的头发毫无光泽地在头上揪做一团，那双手在长期的工作中早已不再柔软美丽。女孩提起一桶水倒在锅里开始为全家人烧饭，等做好了这一切，她慢慢地走到墙角坐下，从那里堆放着的灰堆中细心地往外挑拣着豌豆。她必须要在一家人回来之前把满满一盆豌豆都捡出来，否则就会挨饿或是一顿毒打。

女孩的手伸进灰堆努力翻找着，她本来就脏旧的破衣裙这时更是蒙上了一层灰，也包括她的脸，没有人能再看清那本来的面貌。疲惫不堪的女孩低声抽泣了起来，她的手越来越沉，动作越来越慢，她已经完全没有力气了。就在这时天空中传来了一声"克鲁—克哩—克哩"的叫声，一只白色的脑袋上戴着金冠的野天鹅从窗户中飞了进去，它用嘴啄去了女孩脸上的泪水，然后头伸进灰堆帮助女孩将全部的豌豆都捡了出来。

Severus和Harry退回到树边，即使Severus曾经见过Pansy公主，这个时候他也无法判断出那对姐妹中谁是。正在两人烦恼不知怎么办的时候从树的后面走出来一个老婆婆。

"年轻的人们，你们在烦恼什么？"

两个人猛地回头，那是一个慈祥的老婆婆，一个发髻高高地在脑后挽起。在她的身后有一辆非常漂亮的马车，显然老婆婆刚刚从那上面下来。她边询问着边抽出了魔法棒一挥，马车变成了一个南瓜接着又消失了，拉车的几匹马也变成了老鼠，"吱吱"地叫了几声就跑远了。

"哇—"Harry第一次看见神奇的魔法不由地惊喜地叫了出来。

"我们在寻找一名公主，可是我们不知道她现在是什么样子。"Severus不理会身旁惊讶到目瞪口呆的男孩而自己向长者求助。

"这非常好办。"老婆婆说着再次挥舞了一下魔法棒，一套淡绿色的漂亮的长裙出现在她的手中，"只有真正的公主才能穿上它，拿去吧，它会帮助你们找到那位公主的。"

老婆婆将衣服交给了Severus，"年轻人，记住用心去感受一切，有时眼睛反而会欺骗我们。"

Harry摸着那柔软又光滑的布料，刚想抬头说声谢谢，那个老婆婆已经消失了。

第二天Severus和Harry一同再次来到那幢白房子前，敲响了木门。

"Greengrass先生。"这家的姓氏两人之前在门前的板子上已看到了，"我是奉王子的命令来寻找他的新娘，谁能穿上这件衣服就可以跟我回到城堡中和王子成婚。"Severus说着拿出了那件华丽的礼服长裙。

Greengrass先生一听到这句话立刻喜笑颜看地打开门请两人走进去，大声地呼喊来了自己的妻子和两个女儿。三个人一听到是王子来迎娶新娘，个个都激动得不得了，一把抢过了Severus手中的裙子走进了卧室。

不一会个高的姐姐穿着衣服走了出来，留下一脸嫉妒的妹妹和兴奋的母亲，"太好了，Daphne，你就要嫁给王子了。"

三个人告别了小白屋向国家的边界走去，可没走多久穿着礼服的公主就开始抱怨，"我们还要走多久，王子就没有马车来接我吗？我都快要喘不过气来了。"

"再回去！再回去！快看那衣裙！号太小，不是为她而做的！她不是公主！再找王子的新娘吧，走在身后的不是真正的新娘！"森林入口的一棵榛树上，曾经的那只戴着金冠的野天鹅唱到。

姐姐Daphne被气得满脸通红，一口气没提起来倒在了地上。原来她的身体太过肥硕，她的母亲就给她穿上了一件非常紧的束身衣，然后紧紧地绑了起来。可丝带系得太紧了，姐姐就这样被勒死了。

Severus和Harry又回到白房子，他们说姐姐根本就穿不下衣服，于是让妹妹去试这件衣服。

小个子妹妹穿着漂亮的衣服站在两个人面前，她的母亲再次激动地和她告别，"Astoria，你是真正的公主了。"

三个人告别了小白屋再次踏上回程，和上次一样没有走多远，穿着礼服的公主就开始抱怨，"我们还要走多久，王子就没有马车来接我吗？我的脚都快要走断了。"

"再回去！再回去！快看那衣裙！号太大，不是为她而做的！她不是公主！再找王子的新娘吧，走在身后的不是真正的新娘！"森林入口的一棵榛树上，那只戴着金冠的野天鹅唱着同样的歌。

妹妹Astoria同样被气得满脸通红，她想跑过去用石头砸死那只野天鹅，不料自己却一下子摔在了地上。原来她的身体太过瘦小，她的母亲就让她在里面穿了许多衣服还填充了稻草并且像踩高跷般地穿了一双高高的鞋，于是妹妹就被这样绊死了。

Severus和Harry第三次回到小白屋，Greengrass先生表示自己没有第三个女儿了。

"不，这屋子里住着一个男人和四个女人，所以快叫另一个来试衣服吧。"Severus面无表情地说，他对这家的贪婪简直厌烦透顶。这样来来回回折腾了两趟，太阳都马上要下山了。他累极了，只想能好好休息一下。Severus用眼角看了Harry一眼，显然那个男孩对这家人也没有什么好感。

"我们看到了，在厨房里还有一个女孩。"Harry用肯定强硬的语气说。

"不—不会是她！不可能是她！"Greengrass夫人扯着嗓子喊了起来。Greengrass先生在Severus的瞪视下万般不情愿地去将厨房里那个灰头土脸的女孩叫来。

"Hi，你能试一下这件衣服吗？"Harry用了和刚才截然相反的温柔的声音说，看起来女孩只比他大上一两岁。

女孩看着那漂亮的裙子，眼中布满了泪水。她伸出手但紧接着又缩了回去，她的手上到处都是灰烬，她怕自己弄脏了那件华美的衣裳。

Severus看出来女孩的忧郁，他将衣服放到女孩的手上，"没关系，去试吧。"

当女孩套上这条淡绿色的礼服长裙时，衣服就仿佛是为她量身订做的一般，不大也不小。同时魔法出现了，女孩粗糙的皮肤开始变得细腻，全身被涂抹的核桃汁也消失了，她又变回了美丽白皙，乱糟糟揪作一团的头发也恢复了光泽，像乌檀木一般漆黑的秀发披在身后。

"Pansy公主？"Harry第一次见到这么漂亮的公主，不禁有些脸红。他确认性地问了问，但没收到任何回答，女孩正忙着低头不可思议地看着发生在自己身上的一切，所以他只好转头询问Severus，而后者也正带着疑问看着美丽的女孩。

突然间同样的一声"克鲁—克哩—克哩"的叫声吸引了大家的注意，那只戴着金冠曾帮助过他们两次识破谎言的野天鹅飞进了屋中围绕着女孩扑扇着翅膀。突然间再也没有什么野天鹅飞在空中了，出现在大家面前的是一个高大魁梧穿着盔甲斗篷的陌生男子，他上前一把激动地抱住女孩，"我可怜的小妹妹Pansy。"

女孩一开始没什么反应，当她感受到这熟悉的怀抱和声音的时候哭了起来。

这太令人震惊与愤怒了，邪恶的冰雪王后Bellatrix居然用魔法将Parkinson国王变成了一只白天只能在空中飞行，只有在日落过后才会恢复人形再次回到陆地上来的野天鹅。

Severus和Harry欣慰地看了看彼此，无论怎样，他们终于找到了Pansy公主和Parkinson国王。

**第七个故事****. ****不是冰雪王后的城堡和接下来的事情**

四个人，不，准确来说应该是—白天三人一野天鹅，晚上四人以他们最快地速度在森林中穿越向东前行着。在Severus的建议下，Pansy脱掉了那件华丽的礼服，恢复成了又黑又丑头发打结满面尘灰的形象。因为那个样子的她实在是太美了，任何人都不会错认她是个公主的，而她如果就这样进入被冰雪王后占领了的国家的话，嫉妒的王后一定会立刻前来。而Pansy并没有让人多费功夫，她毫不留恋地就脱下了那件漂亮的裙子，以之前朴素的样子跟着他们一起上路了。

"你爱Draco。"Harry没有疑惑地以确定的语气询问，因为这个公主不光舍弃了公主的美丽，更是没有任何怨言地和他们一起长途跋涉在森林中。

Pansy微微有些脸红地低下了头，她看了看自己不再柔软细嫩的双手和灰蒙蒙的衣服，泪水开始在眼中聚积。

野天鹅叫了一声飞到了Pansy身旁用头部蹭了蹭自己的妹妹，然后再度飞到了天空中。

"不用担心。"Harry递出了一个手帕，"Draco只是被邪恶的王后冰冻住了记忆，他只是暂时想不起你了，等咒语解除了之后他就还会让你做他的新娘的。"

Pansy轻轻地拭去脸上的泪水，抬头带着疑问地看着Harry，她不知道怎样去解除那个邪恶的咒语。

"如果你真的全心全意地爱着Draco，那么就给她一个吻，用你的爱去融化他被冰冻住的记忆。"一直走在身边的Severus听着两人的谈话，他看出了女孩的疑问，又继而想到了Albus曾经的回答。

一瞬间Pansy的脸更红了，但是她的眼睛里却闪烁着希望的喜悦。

"只是唯一麻烦的是，我们并不清楚Bellatrix王后到底将Draco圈养在了哪里？而我还没有想好我们怎样不引起她注意地进入到城堡中去搜寻。"

"啊哈，我知道。"Harry得意地看着Severus，他真的是难得比这个男人知道得多一次，所以才这样得格外兴奋，当然他的这个语气也为自己从Severus那里赚来了一个挑眉和不屑的询问。"我那天出现在你家门前的时候，正好是我刚刚遇到Draco之后，他什么也不记得了，只是脑中有个声音_去找__Severus_。我本打算将他送回家的，于是便问了他的住址，那是紧靠着城堡旁孤零零的塔楼。"

Severus忽视了Harry脸上一副你快点表扬我的表情，陷入了沉思，应该是魔镜将他送过来的，既然魔镜曾经能在事故发生时将那没用的兄弟扔在了自己的面前，"那么，最起码情况不再是那么得对我们不利了。从城堡到塔楼只有唯一的一条通路，而塔楼的大门只能是从里面打开。我们需要考虑的是怎么进入塔楼，然后我们就可以从塔楼进入城堡，而不会让Bellatrix王后有所察觉。"

Harry曾经远远地看过那个塔楼一眼，它是那样的孤立那样的高耸，你根本无法上去除非你长了一对翅膀。想到这里Harry突然抬起头看向了野天鹅，"也许Parkinson国王可以带我们飞上去。"

"这真是个不错的主意，如果他的翅膀可以像他的双臂一样有力的话。"Severus喷了喷鼻息微带嘲讽地看着Harry，"如果之前Lucius有在旁边备用个梯子就好了，我们就可顺着爬上去了。"

"如果是梯子的话，我有了一个好主意，不过需要Pansy你的帮忙。"Harry说着扭头看着身边的女孩，听到需要自己的帮助女孩集中了注意力，"你会编织吗？"得到了公主点头回应之后，Harry从口袋里取出了一根长长长长的绳子，"那么你可以用绳子编织成一条梯子，我们就可以爬上去了。"

Pansy笑着点了点头，接过了那根绳子，像宝贝似的抱在了怀中。

"而我可以飞上去帮你们将梯子送进塔楼里固定好，你们就可以往上爬了。"夕阳将将落下，刚刚还在天空中飞翔的野天鹅这时便双脚踩在了地面上，变回了英俊威武的国王。

"不得不说这还真是个可行的好主意。"Severus干瘪瘪地说，可是当他一直被Harry用那种期待的眼神看着的时候，难得的撇去了语气中的坚硬，带上了那么一丁点的温柔，"我是诚心诚意的。"

Harry咧嘴笑了，算是接受了Severus的这句赞赏。

他们向西走，然后再向北走，离被占领的国度越来越近，这里他们已经可以看到脚下青草和远方白雪的交界线了，也可以感受得到冰雪带来的寒冷了。Pansy已经将梯子编了好长好长一部分，按照他们的这个赶路速度，到达塔楼大概还会有一个多月的时间，在此之前梯子完全可以被编织好。

夜空下，Pansy正坐在火边借着火光继续忙碌着手中的活，她想尽早一点完成这个任务，Parkinson坐在她的身边陪伴着她，使她不要在夜晚感到孤独和寒冷。另外的两个人也都躺下休息，为了第二天继续赶路。

"Harry。"Severus有些犹豫，他用眼角光撇了撇正忙碌着的Pansy，更准确的说是她手中的绳梯。

"什么？"Harry正在逗弄着青草上的一只昆虫，他转过身看着另一个男人。

Severus挣扎了些许终于问出了一直纠缠着自己的问题，"你那绳子是从哪里来的？"不得不承认，这根绳子如及时雨般地解决了最大的难题，否则的话他们还需要去找荨麻，将其踩碎，然后才能得到麻，最后搓成绳。但Severus没有忽略这个问题过后Harry暗淡了下来的表情，他突然觉得自己问了个愚蠢的不该问的问题，而这种感觉是之前从未有过的。

"嗯…"Harry平躺在草地上，向上看着夜空的星星，虽然那才过了几个月，可是他却觉得如同是上辈子一样遥远。他从未像现在这样快活过，以至他都忘记了曾经的事情。叹了口气，Harry用一种非常有距离感的声音讲述，"我来到这里之前的那个世界正遭受着干旱，家里都没有吃的了。我那天晚上听见了姨夫想将我丢进森林里的决定，于是悄悄地偷了一条绳子，想着留下线索我就可以自己回家了。后来我得到了一块面包，我就没有将绳子拿出来，而是留下了面包屑作为线索。谁知道就在我往家走的时候一只鸟吃掉了我剩下的线索，于是我迷路了，直到我遇到了兔子Tom，他将我带到了这个世界。"

Severus从来没有问过男孩之前的生活，他突然想起第一眼看见男孩的样子，远远不是现在的这样。那时的他还怀疑过，是否就是这个男孩，有能力将他们拯救出去。而那时魔镜的回答是_食物，给他食物。营养不良阻碍了他的脑袋。_而这一点，Severus也从来没有去深入考虑过。他不知道该如何回答男孩的讲述，他从未安慰过人，也不知道男孩是否需要他的安慰。

Harry躺在那里数着星星，他并不感到悲伤，因为他现在很快乐，有喜欢的人在身边，还有去做正确的事情，拯救一个国家以及和邪恶作战，这种冒险在某种程度上激活了他血液中的一些东西，让他的感觉非常好。Harry翻了个身，趴在草地上，支起上半身向下俯视着躺在身旁的Severus。"不久之后那片草地也会像这里的一样青青葱葱吧，除了冬天不会再被积雪所覆盖？"

"会的。"他现在已经不会再去怀疑魔镜选出来的救世男孩了。

"我能看到吗？"

犹如耳语般的低喃窜进Severus的耳朵，他却觉得如同鸣钟的巨响。男孩的眼睛急切地寻找着他的，当在点点星光中对上了之后，Severus看到那里除了迫切想要得到的肯定之外再无其他。他不由自主地抬起了手臂，揉了揉男孩的头发，"你会看到的，我向你保证。"

突如其来的轻柔触碰，加上这句同样低语出口的保证，让Harry手一滑脑袋直挺挺地摔在了Severus的胸前。但是他却笑了，没有移动继续躺在那里，他感到这个位置温暖舒服正确极了。

Severus对自己刚刚那不自主的举动有些尴尬和恼怒，他又恢复了原来的脸孔和声调，"如果笑够了就从我的身上下去睡觉，明天还要赶路呢。"

Harry吐了吐舌头抬起头，给了Severus抱怨的一眼，可惜一个呵欠让这个眼神的威力多少有了些折扣，他最终还是乖乖地移开了身体重新躺回草坪上，即使他有千万个不舍那具身体上的舒适。

Severus不可能没有感受到男孩挨得过近的距离，他的脑袋就在自己的肩头处不远，寒冷的夜晚让那里在呼吸的吹拂下炽热了起来，但他没有挪开，然而闭上了眼睛，感受着身旁如此之近有另一个人的那种未曾体会到的感觉。就在他陷入沉睡之前，他隐隐约约听见了耳边男孩的声音，也许是从梦中传来的。

"不要让我回去，我喜欢呆在…"

嘟嘟囔囔的后面几个词消失在了Harry的唇瓣，他动了一下但并没有从梦中醒来。而身旁的Severus也感受到了身体的疲倦，在他能有精力揣摩Harry完整的话会是什么之前，便早已进入了梦乡。

越靠近城堡，雪花就飘得越密，风也就吹得越猛。三个人的身上头上都布满了冰雪，但他们没有停下脚步，而是顽强地前进，离那城堡越来越近。野天鹅在空中同风雪作着斗争，他迎着风前进，即使翅膀已经被冻得快要失去了知觉。

Draco正坐在舒适的椅子上看着书，突然有什么东西冲进了他的房间，这将他吓了一跳，因为从来没有什么靠近这里。当他看清在地上扭动的是什么的时候，厌恶地撇了撇嘴，"你这只又蠢又丑的东西赶快离开，要不然我就把你从这里丢出去。"他虽然这样说着，却没走上前一步，他怕那脏兮兮又凌乱的羽毛弄脏了自己的双手。

野天鹅根本就没有理会Draco的威胁，他扑扇着翅膀四处打量着房间。最后将嘴里一直叼着的梯子的一头挂在了床头的一根柱子上，然后立刻飞了出去。

Draco对于这里刚刚发生了什么没有丝毫的头绪，他望了望屋里多出来的东西，走到窗边顺着它看了出去。

塔楼的脚下有三个白坨在移动，然后第一个白坨踩上了梯子开始往上爬，接着是第二个，第三个。Draco看着他们越来越近，猛地缩回了脑袋，走到离窗最远的门边站着。

"Hi，Draco。"Harry的脑袋刚刚高过窗台就迫不及待地向屋里望去，继而看到了正站在另一边全身僵硬的Draco。

Harry从窗台跳进屋内，然后将Pansy扶了进来，Severus走在最后。女孩的双脚不停地打颤，刚刚的事情让她累坏了，于是Harry好心地将Pansy扶往椅子坐下。

"你这个脏女人，不准碰我的东西。"

Pansy站住了脚，她现在只有在Harry的支撑下才没有倒在地上，泪水已经布满了她的脸颊，她从来没有听过Draco用这样的语气和她说过这样的话。

"愚蠢的男孩，现在过去给她一吻，然后让我们解决掉这一切。"Severus有些不耐烦地说。

"什么？"Draco的眼睛睁得不能再大了，不可思议地看着这位年长者。

"这是你的新娘。"Harry好心地解释了一遍。

Draco的视线猛然转向Harry，"我的新娘，你开什么玩笑，我怎么从来都不知道啊，我将会娶这个又黑又丑的女人？别痴心妄想了！"

"Draco。"Harry轻柔但带着些许恼怒地叫了他一声，手依然紧紧支撑着Pansy没放，"你还记得我吗？你让我帮你去找Severus，而我找到了。"

"我们从未见过面。"Draco冷冰冰地说道，"而我也从来都不知道Severus是个什么东西。"

Severus终于耐心耗尽忍无可忍了，他发誓一定会让男孩为刚刚说过的话付出代价，但现在他有更重要的事情。Severus走上前一把抓起没比他矮多少的铂金少年的衣服后领，将其拖到了椅子上按着坐下去之后，又顺手从衣橱里抽出来一根丝带，将男孩紧紧地绑了起来。

"去吧，去告诉他你的爱意，去融化掉被冰冻住的记忆。"Severus伸出手扶住女孩的另一边，鼓励地对她说道。

"别…别过来！你…别…靠近我！滚…远点!"随着Pansy一步步地走进，Draco的哭喊咒骂声越来越响亮了，他的身体在捆绑中奋力挣扎，但逃不过Severus完美的杰作。"不…不要！不要…坐在我的腿上！"

Pansy轻柔地身体坐在Draco结实的大腿上，她在那双淡蓝的双眼中搜寻着曾经的爱恋和温柔，然而却一无所获，那里剩下的只是厌恶和冷淡。Pansy闭上了双眼，她一点都不喜欢现在的这个Draco，她想要她曾经的王子回来。

"啊—"

Draco的这一声喊被封在了吻中，他一开始带着抗拒推抵着，但渐渐沉浸了进去。他感到自己的心头有什么融化掉了，接着一切记忆都回来了。

"Pan…Pansy？"Draco刚刚从这个吻中解放出来就呼唤爱人的名字，而这一声相识之音如同之前衣服的咒语一样，Pansy恢复了公主的美丽。当她听到Draco再次温柔的呼唤时，泪水终于再也忍不住，一下子扑到Draco的身上哭了起来。

Harry走过去解开了束缚在他身上的绳子，好让铂金王子的双手能够搂住自己的公主。"恭喜你恢复记忆。"

"谢谢你，Harry。"Draco发自肺腑地说。"谢谢你帮我找到了Severus。"说到这里的时候他突然想起刚刚自己都说了什么，于是尴尬又抱歉地看向那个自他出生时起就认识的优秀男人。"对不起，Severus，我想我之前将你忘了。"

Severus哼了一声没做纠缠，他知道还有一个冰雪王后在等着他们去处理呢。

Draco抚摸着Pansy的脸颊，替她拭去泪水，而这时他终于发现有什么不对劲的了，"Pansy，你为什么不说话呢？"

回答他的是Harry，其实男孩一开始也不明白为什么，他甚至一度以为Pansy是一位哑巴公主，直到Severus'好心地'告诉了他。"可怜的女孩，当Bellatrix王后将她送走的时候就禁止了她的声音，如果她开口说一句话，她的哥哥就会穿心而死。所以，这样一来王后就十分放心了，她无法对任何人说出自己的真实身份，她将永远在遥远的地方做着奴仆的下等人的活，再也不可能感受到幸福。"

"我可怜的Pansy，你不该遭如此之罪。"说着Draco将Pansy又抱回怀中。

Severus站在一旁看着事情的发展，至少和他所预想的一样，Draco现在已经恢复了记忆，那么就只有一件事情要去面对了，"Bellatrix王后现在在哪里？"

Draco摇了摇头，"我从来没有被允许走出这间屋子，平时她过来探视我的时候我才给她把门打开，而且也从来没有其他人来过。我想如果可能的话她应该会在大厅里，毕竟那里有着父亲的宝座，而她也一定喜欢坐在上面指挥着本不属于他的人。"

Severus低下头沉思了一会，"你是不是无法踏出这扇门？"

"是的。"Draco的眼中闪着怒火，"在事情刚刚发生的时候，我还没有像后来那样失去全部的记忆，我有想过出去解救我的父亲和母亲。可是当我打开门刚刚踏出一步，那地面对于我来说就如同滚烫的熔岩，我不得不再次退回来。哦，父亲和母亲…"

"不用担心，Albus说他们被Bellatrix囚禁在了水晶球中，并没有伤害他们。"Harry安慰着年轻的王子。

"Albus？你见到了Albus！"Draco微微有些激动地看着面前这个比他小而且高度只到他鼻尖的男孩，他曾经听到母亲说过Albus Dumbledore的名字，他将自己的魔法用来帮助国家里有需要帮助的人，因此得到了许多人的尊敬。

"是的，我们见到了。而且他说我们可以打败邪恶的王后，所以你不用担心，我们会救出国王和王后的。"Harry坚定地说，他的眼中闪现着满满的决心。

Severus注视着最年幼的男孩，他根本就不知道打败邪恶王后的方法但却给出了这样的保证，这些话语如果是由别人口中说出，Severus绝对会说他们在空夸海口，但是这个男孩，Harry，他身上的那种善良和坚持让这句保证听起来一点也不苍白无力，反而充满了信心。

"Draco，你呆在这个房间中照顾好Pansy。我们走吧，Harry。"Severus作为最年长的下达了命令，又在踏出门的一瞬转过身看着身后这么几个月来一直陪伴在自己身边的伴侣，"不准贸然行事，否则我会要你好看的。"

Harry在这句威胁下不由吞咽了一下，他有点想反驳这句指控但在Severus那样的眼神中制止了自己，然后点点头答应了下来。

Severus带着Harry熟悉地穿梭在城堡的各个走道，很灵活地避开了巡视的士兵。虽然道路依然熟悉，但是这个城堡已经不再是他熟悉的了。无论是地面，还是顶部，甚或是连接两者的圆柱都变成了能映射出身影的光滑又寒冷的冰面。他们小心翼翼地行走着，越来越接近城堡的大厅。

Bellatrix悠闲地坐在一把冰雕刻而成的椅子里，上面还嵌有无数细小的碎钻，和冰面组合起来闪烁着耀眼的光彩，在椅子的背后铺满了巨大又柔软的白色羽毛，它们是这里唯一温暖的点缀。

Bellatrix王后的皮肤也白皙得没有一丝杂质，她有一头如同白雪一样洁白秀发，长长地披在身后，然后又从座椅向下拖到冰面上，穿着白如雪的宽大又美丽的裙子让她几乎都要和背景融为一体。在她的身上唯一带着一点颜色的便是她的那双眼睛了，淡淡的冰蓝，冷酷残忍没有一点温情。她是美丽高贵的，她是一名纯粹的王后，但她同时也是邪恶残酷的。

"你应该听当年仙女的话，不该告诉我你的地址，更不该亲自请我前来。"冰雪王后用假声假气的温柔声对着手中的水晶球说道，"我可怜的小妹妹Cissy，你应该记得那个赠言以及你为什么要来到这里而不是呆在家里—_**血亲的囚禁**_，不是吗？"继而她的声音变得残忍起来，"我讨厌你，憎恨你，从你出生时起。你是那么美丽，那么夺人目光，刚刚一出生父亲就决定将王位传给你，我是不会让这发生的，我要得到冰雪王国，我要得到统治冰雪王国的那种力量。是我使计让Andromeda爱上了Tonks，抛弃公主的地位去做一个平民。而你在十八岁被送走更合我意，这样一来冰雪王国就是我一个人的了。你不该邀请我来的，你不该这么幸福的，我讨厌那种暖呼呼的感情。于是，看看现在吧，你在这个球形的冰雪小世界里是不是特别暖和呢？当然你的国家也一样，所有的一切都被我的冰雪之力封冻住了。你是不可能逃出来的，好好享受这一切吧。"说完尖声大笑起来了。

"你别痴心妄想了！"

正乐滋滋地想着妹妹曾经的美好幸福都被自己破坏殆尽的Bellatrix突然被一个声音打断了情趣，"谁？"接着他看到了一双对他怒目而视的绿眼睛，跟在身后的是一个高个的满脸愤怒的男人，后者正注视着刚刚说话的那个男孩。

"我是不会让你得逞的，把王后和国王给我。"Harry没有回答邪恶王后的那个问题。

Severus的脸更加扭曲了，男孩根本就不把他之前的警告当做一回事。反而更加得寸进尺了。

"你要这个？"Bellatrix摇动了一下手中的水晶球，Lucius和Narcissa由于这突如其来的翻天覆地的力量在里面连摔了好几个跟头。"除了我，没有人能将他们解放出来。"

"把水晶球给我！"Harry对于冰雪王后的话语充耳不闻，他向前又走了一步，怒火将他的绿眼睛燃烧得更加纯粹了。

"多美丽的绿眼睛啊，我可以让这具身体冰冻起来，然后将其做成一对翡翠装饰在我的床头。"冰雪王后被那眼睛的绿色迷住了，她从没有见过这么纯粹的颜色。"有了这样一对宝贝，要这个水晶球也没什么用了。如果碎了它的话，Cissy也一定会感到高兴的，能和水晶球一起变成碎片而不用再忍受这种痛苦。

听到这句话，Severus绷紧了全身，他想上前将男孩拉到身后保护起来，可是Harry全部的注意力都集中在了冰雪王后的手中。所以当Bellatrix轻轻一抖，水晶球脱离了她的手掌向前抛去向下坠落的时候，男孩不管不顾地跑向了那颗球体。

Harry成功地让水晶球在落地之前跌进自己的手中，然而他却没有注意到身后冰雪王后的动作。这一切被站在一旁死死盯着发展状况的Severus看在了眼中，他浑身仿佛被冻结了一般，当冰雪王后举起右手指向正小心翼翼捧着水晶球的男孩时。

"献出你的双瞳做我的翡翠礼物吧！"冰冷的话语伴随着一团暴风雪般的白色雾气冲向了男孩。

当Harry被突如其来的力量推开时，他将水晶球护在心口以免其摔破，然后他转过身，当看到发生了什么之时一下子瘫软在了地上。

他爬到Severus的身边，抱起那具已经没有了体温的身体。他感到自己的世界坍塌了，什么都不再剩下了。眼前的这个男人讽刺他、陪伴他、讥笑他、鼓励他、威胁他、安慰她，现在甚至为了保护他而牺牲了自己。

"准备好，再接受一遍吧！我的翡翠小礼物。"

冰雪王后的邪恶话语在耳边再次响起，然而男孩什么都听不见了，他的眼中只剩这个男人。Harry无法想象从此没有了男人的日子，他没有后悔自己救下水晶球的举动，但却责备着自己的举动为男人带来的灾难。他想要的一切只是这个男人再次站起来，斥责他的无知、他的鲁莽，在自己拉扯着他衣袖时回眸的一记瞪视，在自己无聊行为时无奈的摇头叹息，在自己愚蠢言论时的讥讽假笑。然而男人却躺在这里，一动不动，无声地诉说着男孩不听话的贸然行事，仿佛一声不响的巴掌扇在他的脸上。

抱着那冰冷的身体，Harry一想到今后再也无法感受这几个月来的快乐和幸福，泪水充盈了他的双眼，顺着他的脸颊向下滚落，滴答在男人的身上。这些泪滴犹如滚烫的水珠，滚落进了Severus的体内。

"快停下—"冰雪王后痛苦地叫了一声。

Harry根本听不见她的声音，他用手一遍遍轻柔地抚摸着Severus的脸颊，想温暖那里的温度。他弯下腰，用自己的双唇吻上那已经变成了青紫色的双唇。他用自己的爱乞求着Severus恢复呼吸。

泪水越来越多，滴在Severus的脸上身上，滚进了他的心中，慢慢融化了那颗被冰冻了起来不再跳动的心。

"别哭了，不准哭了，停下来—"冰雪王后的喊声更加凄厉。

泪水没有停下来，Harry无法抑制那些泪水，他恐惧于失去Severus的这个想法。泪水滴落到冰面上，那里的冰层融化了，渐渐地柱子和顶部的冰层也融化了；包裹在水晶球外层的冰面融化了，被囚禁在里面的人得到了解放；像魔法一般，所有的冰面和风雪渐渐地散去，从城堡开始向这个国家的四周扩散，一瞬间这里又恢复了曾经的郁郁葱葱。

"啊—"这是冰雪王后的最后一声惨叫，然后她就如同曾经覆盖这个国家的冰雪一样消失了，在阳光的照耀下闪着点点光亮。

Severus抬起了一只手抱住晕倒在自己身上筋疲力尽的男孩，带着温度的阳光照射了进来，久违了的暖暖的感觉。一个从未有过的轻松的微笑出现在他的脸上，他想起了Albus的那句话，_只有爱的力量才能打倒邪恶的冰雪王后的嫉妒之心，记住，只有爱的力量_。

Harry，有着凌乱富有个性的浓密秀发，有着碧绿犹如翡翠般的双眸，这个来自异世界的被魔镜选中的男孩做到了，他拯救了这个国家。

Harry一个人躲在柱子后面注视着大厅中拥挤的欢快的人群，他拉扯了一下身上的衣服，此时他穿得就像是一个王子一般。他很高兴这个国家恢复了过去的繁荣，人们又再度可以丰衣足食载歌载舞，而他也可以随他所愿地留在这个世界里。人们将他称作为拯救了世界的男孩而感激他，可是Harry从来没有在乎过这一点，虽然国王和王后赋予了他几乎平级于王子的特权，但更让他高兴的是，他被允许留在宫中。

从小到大从未见过城堡，更不用说是在城堡的大厅中举行的王子和公主的婚礼了，Harry有些害羞又胆怯，他对于那么多人的友好关爱一下子还适应不了。可是他必须要过去了，Draco已经站在了那里，他也要快点走过去看着那个他曾经认识的天使娶到自己心爱的公主。

王子和公主的婚礼得到了全国所有人的祝福，他们从此过上了幸福的生活。

Harry羡慕地看着那一对接受大家祝福的爱人，用眼角偷偷瞥了一眼站在国王身后的穿着黑色礼服的男人，在心里叹了口气继而又鼓足了勇气，从王后的身边走到两人的面前。

"我亲爱的男孩，你想说什么呢？"Narcissa慈爱地拂过男孩的脸颊。

这句爱称让Harry微微脸红了一下，"Lucius国王，Narcissa王后，我能否提个请求？"

"当然，我亲爱的孩子，你是我们的小英雄，一切请求请提出来，我会尽力满足你的。"Lucius说道。他们曾经问过Harry想要什么，作为他拯救了一个国家的报答，但Harry拒绝了一切，这确实曾经还让Lucius头疼过一阵。所以，当男孩能主动提出的时候，他非常乐意去满足他。

"您是国王，那么您是否能让全国所有的人都听您的话呢？"Harry有些不确定地问道。

"当然。"Lucius感到有些好笑，他对男孩的所求一无所知，同时又充满好奇。

Harry上前跪在国王的面前，吻了吻他手中的那枚戒指，然后深吸一口气给自己鼓足勇气，抬起头用认真的眼神看着国王，"那么，您是否可以下令，让Severus不再讨厌我。他总是嘲笑我讽刺我又威胁我，他的坏脾气从来都撒在我的身上。您能不能下令让他稍稍喜欢我一点呢？"

大厅中一下子安静了下来，大家听到这个请求之后都嗤嗤地低声笑了出来。就连一直严肃的国王也好笑地回头看着身后站着的兄弟，后者果然阴沉着脸，尴尬又恼怒，然后国王抛给了他一个你自己看着办的眼神，没有回答跪在面前的男孩的请求。

Severus越过Lucius走上前一把提溜起男孩的衣领，不顾众人窃喜的目光将男孩拖离了大厅。

"喂—放手。你讨厌我也不能这样啊，大不了我收回对国王的请求啊。"Harry因被突如其来的力量拖着走而大肆抱怨起来。

"闭嘴！我会让你知道讨厌和喜欢的区别的，你这个愚蠢的男孩。"Severus的回答人们只能透过走廊模糊地听到。他们前进的速度太快了，不一会那急躁的脚步声就消失在了长长的走廊的远处，大厅里又恢复了刚才的热闹。

冰雪王后被爱的力量打败了，国家又恢复了和平，人们继续每天衣食富足载歌载舞，我们的故事到这里也就要结束了，至于走廊尽头或者房间里会发生什么，至于Severus所言的讨厌和喜欢的具体，区别那都不是这篇故事要讲述的了。也许，不久之后，我们还会见面，我继续给你们讲述一个养子和英雄的故事。

END

08.07.2012 in Leipzig

后记：

感谢梗主Fehn，让我在写文的期间重新回顾了大量小时候曾经阅读过的美好童话。当然，故事总是记在脑海中的，但是为了能符合梗主的各种童话巧妙地混合串烧这个要求，我几乎把耳熟能详的童话通通再次翻阅了一遍，又一次温习研究，以便能让自己文章的这个构架大体出现，之后再去细细阅读那些童话，看有哪些地方可以拿来用，哪些点子可以加以改善。希望Fehn对这样安排的**各种童话**_**巧妙地**_**混杂串烧**能满意。

关于题目，开始用的是Harry Potter and The Ice World，因为所有通话的题目都是相当简洁并且直奔主题。但当在写这个童话世界的时候突然想到了爵爷的音乐剧Love Never Dies，其中Phantom在逃走了之后的藏身地就是Coney Island，他在那里建了一座Wonderland。于是立马这个岛就被我选中了，名字就由此而来。

最后，好想让大家来猜猜都有哪些童话元素隐藏在文中^^

《睡美人》（女巫洗礼日的赠礼及预言）

《糖果屋》（丢弃孩子、面包屑）

《爱丽丝梦游仙境》（兔子、树洞、柴郡猫）

《冰雪皇后》（冰雪世界、囚禁）

《白雪公主》（魔镜、七个小矮人）

《小红帽》（大灰狼、小红帽、猎人）

《野天鹅》（野天鹅的诅咒、麻绳编织）

《灰姑娘》（灰姑娘、继母和两个姐姐、南瓜车、水晶鞋、树上拆穿谎言的小鸟）

《莴苣姑娘》（高塔、梯子）


End file.
